Cecily Tempest
Category: eotf Cecily Tempest Brief History: Cecily is the second child of The Lacoste Family from the busy spaceport planet of Commenor. She started her career as a pilot by running transports of goods to and from other ports on the planet and sometimes off-world for her father's business, and always had a natural knack for repairing ships. She began her career as a full-time mechanic after she was married in an attempt to "settle down". She became pregnant with her first child, and then the war came, killing her husband, which put Cecily into shock, and sent her into early labor at 7 months. But, since her and her family fled the planet and were staying aboard a small freighter lacking in proper medical facilities, Cecily was given a rough C-Section for the birth, and without the life support to take care of the premature infant, she lost her child within hours of her husband. Cecily's family went to Vagabond's Haven as refugees, and were easily able to find work in the docking bays. It wasn't long before her talents were noticed by the Commander of the Rogue Squadron, Maeve Riskyll, and she was recruited as a trainee pilot. Cecily bares a very horrible scar along her lower abdomen as the result of her Ceasarian, as well as a heavy scar on her heart. As a result, she's often not very sociable, and comes across as arrogant and abrasive, with a very dry and sarcastic wit that aggitates her fellow pilots. Also, as a result of her traumatic experience, her Force Sensitivity was awakened, however, Cecily usually took these sensations as paranoia, and tried to ignore them. Cecily is usually found in the maintenance bay, where she has performed numerous upgrades to the X-3 fighters. ---- Current Game Summary: When Cecily first came to Rogue, she didn't get along with hardly any of her fellow pilots. She was always cruel, sarcastic, and withdrawn. She barely ate, barely slept, and was constantly wearing to both her and her husband's wedding bands. She was commended early on for her fix of a firing glitch in the X-3 model fighters, and her rank progressed rapidly over her peers. Then on the eve of the Battle of Toprawa, a sparring match between her and her wingman, the then-Executive Officer Nylan Antilles (grandson of Wedge Antilles), became the stage of a rather personal bet. If she won, she would be able to fully repair and upgrade his near-ancient original X-Wing fighter, and if he won, then she would have to give him her wedding bands. The end result was a draw, as Cecily ended up knocking Nylan out dead cold. So she ended up giving Nylan her rings anyway, and was able to perform the necessary repairs to his fighter. This all happened in the audience of Ayden Tyior, a rogue Jedi who had come to the squadron to hide. He frequently took on different names and personas, and for the most part, it was only Cecily that knew his true name. Although Ayden could barely take his eyes off of the redheaded pilot, Cecily's admiration was for Nylan, so she never saw Ayden's affection for her. The Battle of Toprawa was incredibly tragic for the Rogues. All but 4 pilots were killed, and the survivors were extremely wounded. Cecily suffered a broken left arm, a concussion, and severe laceration that jagged down the left side of her face which left a blatant, but coverable, scar. Nylan also sustained injuries and Maeve was placed in a bacta tank for the better part of 2 weeks to recover. Ayden, the other survivor, faked the death of his persona (Derrick Fiwes) and left Rogue for a short period of time. It was here in the sickbay of a Resistance cruiser that Cecily was promoted to Executive Officer (And Nylan to Rogue Leader.) After Toprawa, the Resistance Fleet went to Dubrillion, where Cecily acquired a war-torn B-Wing which she planned to restore for use. This would occupy her time for months in the end, and on Ayden's return (Now going by Arron Demie), he continued to push her to complete her project through a series of bets, including wagers such as that she would owe him a kiss, lunch for a month in the mess hall with the other pilots, and even an extravagant date during their shore leave at Vagabond's Haven. Fortunately for Ayden, Cecily managed to lose almost all of the bets. The kiss was the first, and, being surrounded by the entire squadron looking on, she turned her cheek to him. However later that evening, while she angrily worked on the B-Wing, Ayden confronted her again, and in heat of a magnetic moment, their lips finally met. This upset Cecily, but not because of Ayden, but rather that she felt that she had betrayed her dead husband. So she ran off, and Ayden was captured by terrorists aboard the cruiser. Cecily lead a Rogue operative to recover their kidnapped teammate, but still, the ice that had formed between the two was thick after the kiss. Ayden finally came to her in her office one night, not being able to bear it any longer. After a lengthly spill about her painful past (And one from him as well), their relationship started to blossom, and then kicked into full-gear during their two week shore leave on Haven. Especially after an intoxicated Nylan blurted to Cecily that he didn't care about her. While on the city-station, Cecily was reunited with her family, whom she had not seen in over a year, and was also able to introduce Ayden. The Lacostes, exstatic that their daughter was finally moving on, hosted the couple during their vacation. It was also here that Ayden and Cedric (Cecily's younger brother) both had dangerous premonitions regarding Cecily's life. There would be a battle coming, and it would be up to Ayden if she lived or died. Upon their return to the fleet, General Rosalyn Blackmoon urged that the two keep their relationship secret, although Nylan and Maeve had run off together on an extended "medical leave". So meetings between the couple became short and sparse. One night, when they managed to steal a few hours to themselves in Cecily's barrack, Ayden received a holo that his Jedi Master's family was being held by Hutts that demanded his life for theirs. At the same time, Cecily received the deployment notice that the Resistance was being moved to confront a small Protectorate Fleet at Kashyyyk, the location where Ayden had his horrific premonition. But the stakes were too high, and Ayden left Cecily's side to confront the Hutts, promising that he would rendez-vous at Kashyyyk just in time for battle... (Current as to 3/20/06) ---- In-Play Quotes: ---- Cecily: "Nylan Antilles...Nevermind, because you know what? It would never work anyway....You and I. My attraction to you is too much of a distraction at times..." Nylan: "You know what? I think I stopped caring." ---- Return to the Character Database Category:Character Database